The Angels of Hell
by TheHellChild
Summary: Spin-off to The Hills Have Eyes, Selene Smith has always been an outcast, a freak if you will. Who didn’t belong. Until she would one day she’ll return to the home that hasn’t forgotten their angel.
1. Prologue: The Heart of a Monster

Title: The Angels of Hell

Published: 2/17/08

Summary: Spin-off to The Hills Have Eyes, Selene Smith has always been an outcast, a freak if you will. Who didn't belong. Until she would one day she'll return to the home that hasn't forgotten their angel.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hill Have Eyes.

( A/n This is a re-done story of 'One of Us,' to be honest I messed up with that story. So, I still have the same plot, and everything just a few things needed to be re-done… ok a lot needed to be re-done. So here it is.)

Prologue: The Heart of a Monster

After the Yuma Flats became the home of them. The ones who kill for breeding, enjoyment and food. They are the five clans of the hills. Some of them live within the hills, or also know as to them as, "The Underworld." Which the main passage way is underneath a very huge mountain like hill which they call, Mt. Olympus. This clan is lead by the notorious leader, Hades. Who's clan is one of the most deformed looking clans. Then on the east of Mt. Olympus, the clan where is nearest to the "Tourist Trap," which is a old gas station where the gas attendant, Jab Jr. would sent them their victims to them. This is Jupiter's domain, his realm to kill, and torture.

Even though Jupiter's motives where mostly to kill for food. Never to breed with what he called "filth," even if he was the one who joined up with a prostitute who ran away. Whom was known as "Big Mama," and she was the mother of all his children. Most of the mutants in all the clans say; "That Jupiter wanted to start his own clan with the woman", some even dare to say that he "Fell in-love with her." To let an outsider in was very rare, and also very dangerous. The northern clan, who was lead by Yama believe that the lines of the clans should be pure, and not let "outside filth" within their realms only for food, and pleasure.

Within this result of not breeding outside of the clans. The northern clan, became; very weak, more deformed, and the decrease in numbers of children that actually made it out of the womb alive, and it wasn't certain for sure if the child did make it out alive that they would survive for long. Yama often fought with is cousin Perun, the leader of the southern clan about letting "outsiders" into the clans. Perun's woman, Sara happen to be an outsider like Jupiter's woman. Who Perun did not kill, and took her as his'. Unlike his cousin Perun deformity is only with his right arm, which was small and weak as a infant's. His clan is much more stronger, and less deformed the rest.

Other than the western clan, who's clan had only a few deformities. That you could say was more a strength than a weakness. Each mutant within the clan, they had more of a human look, but was as murderous as any other, maybe even more crueler than the others. They are lead by Zeus, whom you can say not only dose he rule over his own clan, but all the others as well. He governs them all. Makes the rules that all must all fallow, and if they do not fallow these rules.. They become like their victims. Very much like the Greek god, he built like a brick house. Tall, strong, and very smart. Had deformed fingers that look more like an animal's claws than anything else.

He only had two weaknesses which are, his woman, Cassandra who was an outsider. That was so post to be one of his victims, but he fell in-love with her, and his children. Zeus's clan resides next to a old early 40's style motel. Also know as another "Tourist Trap". The motel is owned by, John Davis a man in his early sixties, and his wife Jane. Before Cassandra became his woman, she was a normal young adult around the age of eighteen. On a road trip with five of her so-called friends. Whom she thought where here friends. Until they were going to let three of guys in the group rape her.

This enraged Zeus, as he watched her clothing being ripped off her body, and her friends just stood there with a camera in their hands. Taping and laughing as she; screamed, cried, and begged for mercy. Normally this wouldn't faze Zeus in fact this would had pleased him more, but it did not. As each man held her tightly down on upon the ground. Ready to enter her. He couldn't watch them take her. Next thing he knew, he had smashed through the window, and slaughter them all, but her. She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face deep within his chest, and cried. She didn't show any fear of his claws, or what he just had done.

She then looked up at him, with her big and bright blue eyes and said "Thank you." These words he had never heard before by a would-be-victim. His heart melted for her. He then wrapped her body in the bloodstain blanket, and carried her away. Like a 'knight-in-shinning-armor', what she had told him months later. He had kept his dearest from seeing his dark side, or from going into the cellar of their home. Which one day his pregnant woman went to the basement of their home, and saw what he feared she would see.

His dark side was reveled to her, and seen all the dead bodies of his victims. His beautiful woman so; pure, peaceful, and loving. Had seen the darkest side of him. Before he could calm her down, and convince her she, or their children would never be like them. She ran away, from him. Leaving him with their two other sons. Since she panicked with fear, and at the time didn't know where her two sons where. She ran from him stealing John's beat-up pickup truck, and driving it to the nearest police station.

Before she could say a thing about the people of the hills. She went into labor, and was then rushed to the hospital. After giving birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she named Selene. She told the doctors of the people of the hills. None of them would listen to her. All thinking she need some metal assistants, and when they found out she had been filed as "a missing person" for the past six years. She then was put into a metal hospital when she tried to stab a doctor when he wouldn't listen to her, about the people of the hills.

Her child was then given to her older sister, Anna Andrews. Who lived in Huston, Texas. In a small little town called Smithville. Who didn't like of the ideal of keeping her niece with her and her family, but she wouldn't have to worry for long, because one day they'd both return home.


	2. Within Madness There is the Truth

Updated: 8/23/2008

Chapter One: Within Madness There is the Truth

Two men one was a doctor one had to be in their fifties, and the other was just an intern. Walked a down hallway where they were dressed in all white. "Patient 101" one said, as he look from his clipboard and up on the number of the door. "Yes, the woman with a psychotic disorder, her name is Cassandra Smith. Oh, by the way be careful she has a tenacity to attack people." the older doctor said, as he press in a code. Which opened the door. To a white padded room. There sitting in a chair was a brunette woman. She was normal height, and very slim. Look to be about in her early forties. With her head to the side looking at the wall.

"How are you feeling today Cassandra?" asked the doctor as he sat in-front if her. She did not reply. She just sat there in a daze. "This may take awhile. Normally, Cassandra doesn't say, or do anything for awhile." The intern nodded his head. Cassandra then turn her head violently to the doctor, and then began to yell, "You bastard! Where is my baby!? Where is Selene!? He'll come for her! Don't you know, He'll come for her! He'll take her!"

"Calm down Cassandra. Selene is safe. It's been almost eighteen years. Now who is coming for her?" he asked, gently.

"Zeus!" she shouted.

The intern let out a small chuckle out. Then was glared at by the doctor. "Oh! So, you think it's funny don't you? You bastard!" she snapped as she struggled against the wrist bands. That held her to the chair. "Don't worry little shit! You'll end up like all of them! Dead! DEAD! **DEAD**!!" she shouted, louder and loader with each word.

"Stop, now Cassandra. Now tell us. Who is this man named, Zeus? Dose he have any powers, dose he talk to you?" he asked, her as he looked into her eyes. She looked tired, and uneasy. "No, I'm not crazy! He's a man, well human with animal like claws .. He's a killer, he lives in the hills… they all live in the hills. You must believe me! All of the clans obey him! All of them! Oh god! You must stop him! You have to, he'll come for her, and then me… He'll kill us!" she trilled off as she cried.

"You say he'll come after you, and your child how do you know? Did he tell you this?" he asked her as he wrote a few things down. She looked up at him now showing her bloodshot eyes, and sobbed out, "You son of bitch, I told you that, I'm not fucking crazy! I don't hear him whispering to me at night saying, "I'm coming for you," NO! You stupid ass! He'll come… I know him, and if your in his damn way he'll kill you too!"

"Is he the man who killed your friends, about twenty-four years ago? Do you remember it at all. What had happened to them?" the doctor stopped writing, and watched her. Studied her movements, and reactions.

"Don't you ever fuckin' listen, you ass-hole? Huh? I've been telling you fuck-faces this for past eighteen goddamn fuckin' years now. I mean, you write everything I say down, and it's not like you can't just look up what you wrote down. Stupid fuck-head," she barked out at him.

"Cassandra, can you please repeat what happened again?," the doctor asked, looked at her more deeply "I just what to verify the things that happened to you."

"Fine, ass-hole. I'll tell you for the fuckin' thousand time," she said, as she took a deep breath, and licked her lips. "It was around spring time, or spring break I should say, and I decided more like my good-for-nothing-mother decided that I should go with her friends daughters, Emily, and Kate. Bitches. Anyways, I've never really had any good friends before.. Only a few. I was a loner, or what my sister referred to as being a, 'freak'.. They brought three guys that, I knew since primary school. It was fun for a while, but when we arrived in New Mexico, we decide to stop at this old motel. It look like it had been deserted long ago, but wasn't it was owned by a man, and his wife. My so-called friends that night, we started to play a game of 'truth or dare,' and when they founded out that… I was a virgin.. They both decided to have the boys to have a little fun with me, and then show everyone at school, 'The Virgin Mary' being deflowered. Not by just one guy, but three. Fun, huh?," she stopped to laugh, and then continued, "Well, you know the rest. The End!" she said, as she turned her head away from them.

"Cassandra, what happened to their bodies?"

She shook her head, and gave them a wicked smile as she said, " What the hell, do you think they did with them! They ate them, and you're never gonna find them."

"Did you kill them? Or helped kill them?"

"No, I wished, I did, but I didn't. Zeus did, he's the one who saved me. From being fucked by three guys, and video typed! You care about two dumb bitches, and three fucking ass-holes who were gonna ruin me!" she yelled out.

"So, you didn't help this Zeus?"

"Oh, my fucking god! NO! for the last time I didn't kill them! And if you don't listen to me your gonna die from him too!" she screamed, as she released one of her hands.

"It's all right, Cassandra. No one is going to die from them." the doctor told her gently, he then singled a man who came in with needle. "He few dosage of this will knock her out for a few hours." he said, as he injecting into her neck. Within a second she passed out. The two men came into and then released her from the chair, and onto a bed. Where they strapped her down to her bed. As all of the men walked out. The doctor, and intern walked down the hallway. "So, she believes this 'Zeus' is coming after her, and her daughter?" the intern asked.

"Yes, and Cassandra has been like this for the past eighteen years. Ever since she had been filed as a missing person" the doctor stated, as he waved 'hello' to a group of nurses. "You mean? She was a missing person?" asked the intern.

"She was, for about six years before she went to St. Mary's Hospital, who went into labor at a local police station." he told him, as the went into a his office.

"So, she flipped out at the hospital?" he asked.

"You can say that. The woman seems to be very unstable. Like she doesn't know what is realty and was is real, but something doesn't seem right about all of this " the doctor said, as he opened his filing cabinet pulling out her document, and throwing it on his desk. He sat down, and began to flip through the papers. "She must had it rough those years she was missing." he stated.

"Was she rapped?" the intern asked, as he studied the doctor.

"She claims, she wasn't, that this man named 'Zeus' was like her 'husband', and she was also about eighteen when she went missing. Along with five others. Whom she said, he had killed." he said, as he placed his hand on top of the documents, and slid them to the intern. "Do you really think she didn't kill them?" he asked.

"It's possible," the doctor stated.

"Did she say anything before?"

"She had reported to the police that the two girls; Kate, and Emily where friends of her mother's daughters, and a few of guys that she knew since she was a little kid, She also stated that her so-called friend where going to let the guys rape her, and tape her so they can show 'The Virgin Mary' being deflowered on tape, and then-- "

"And then?"

"--She said, the one named Zeus came like a, 'knight-in-shinning-armor' and slaughtered them all. She said exactly what she told the police time, and time after again, what had happened." He told the intern, as he took back the documents. The woman seemed to know something, but what was it? The other five are still missing, or dead as she claims.

"I think, she was rapped, and repressed her memories. In thinking it was someone else." The intern stated.

"It's more likely, but I doubt it! Here's the thing with repressed memories they mostly make an new identity for themselves. Like a new name, she did not. She made no new name, or identity. She knew whom she was, where she lived everything." doctor said, as he put the file back into the cabinet.

"Could be that she did kill them, and made up this Zeus guy." his intern, pointed out yet again.

It is possible, but I don't know.." he said in disbelief.

"Why not?… I mean you come anywhere near her. She tries to rip your head off, The woman isn't stable,"

"No, your right, but being here for eighteen years. Will make you unstable. If no one is listening to you, and what you're saying." the doctor clarified, as his intern looked at him with his eyebrow arched. "What do you mean? No one listening to her?"

"Think of this.. If no one was listening to you for a long period of time, what would you do?" the doctor asked, him standing up as he hit his fist against the desk.

"Personally, I'd go nuts, but your not saying the woman is sane are you?" implied the intern, as he stood up looking the doctor in the eyes.

"She was about fifteen years ago, but about three years of screaming, and yelling caused other to believe she was mentally unstable." he said, with a long sigh as he fell back into his chair. Then rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"So, you believe she mentally stable?" There was uncertainty in the intern's tone.

"Could be.."

"Could be?"

"What if this woman is telling the truth? I mean, they never found the other bodies… This case as been a closed case for about ten years now, because of no actually evidence, and the only evidence has been given by a mentally unstable woman." The doctor mumbled, as he rubbed his temples again.

The alarm then went off. Making the doctor, and the intern jump to their feet. "Dr. Jameson, Kevin patient 101 has escaped!" yelled a nurse.

"What the hell!?" snarled Dr. Jameson, as he ran down the hall. Along with his intern. Who closely fallowed behind him. When they opened the door. She was gone, and then craved in the padded walls was the name 'Zeus' there wasn't any sighs of blood. Nothing, but whom ever it was had been watching her for some time now, and now he has her. "Call the authorizes now!" he yelled out.

"Should we call the family members?" asked one of the nurses.

"Yes."

--&

Just about a little ways away from the hospital. Was a very tall built man carry a woman in a long white T-shirt, and long white pants. Who was snuggling up against the man for warmth, and comfort. He stopped, and turned back to look at the hospital. Then he looked down at her and said, "Soon, you'll be home. Along with our daughter." his fingers brushed through her hair, he kissed her sleeping form, and then walked away with her in his arms.

A cop car then pulled up to him, as he walked he gripped her tighter in his arms. There was no way in hell he was every going to let her go again. Being away from Cassandra for so long made him go insane. Then he stopped looked at the side of the rode, he then gave a wicked smile at the officers. One of the officers stepped out of the police car, and then the other. Before they could even say a word. Out came two young men from the bushes, and stabbed the men to death.

Zeus smiled at the two, and said "Well, done my sons."

"We've learned from the best, Father." said, the one as he licked the blood of his blade, and then stabbing the policeman again, again, until a look from his father. He stopped then lowered his head. He then smiled, and said "So, that's are mother?" Their father nodded with a smile, as he sat in the back with his wife in his arms.

"Where to now?" his one son asked, as he put on the policeman's clothing. Zeus began to stroke his wife's face so tenderly, and loving. "We go home, Orpheus." He nodded, and then his other son. Whom just had finished putting on the office's clothing asked, "What about Selene?"

"I have someone whom will bring her back. Don't worry you'll soon be seeing your dare sister, Achilles" a small, but simple smile was on his face, because very soon he'll have his family back where they belonged. Home.


End file.
